


Trying Clothes

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flash Fic, M/M, implisit sibling!NashKise, sorry but man who dressed like that is sexy for me, they are shopping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it happened because Ryouta insisted him and said, ‘Shougocchi, I think this shirt and jeans will suit you well.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Betaed by rhapsodysiscaa

One day before, Ryouta asked Shougo to accompanied him to mall to buy a birthday gift to his brother. At first, his boyfriend didn’t want to go because he said that he prefered to spent his precious Sunday to played video game or just slept. But Ryouta enticed him that he would treat Shougo anything he wanted.

(Yeah, who would dare to pass a golden chance like that? Even Shougo already made a list ‘what he wanted from Ryouta’.)

And although an hour before they still wandered around inside of the mall to searching for Nash’s birthday gift, they ended up in a boutique beside an accessory shop and Shougo tried a pair of clothes instead of bought something; of course it happened because Ryouta insisted him and said, ‘Shougocchi, I think this shirt and jeans will suit you well.’

.

.

.

“Shougocchi~” 

Ryouta whined for two minutes— _literally_ two minutes. Oh come on, his lovely boyfriend entered the fitting room to try two pieces of clothes but didn’t come out yet.

“Shougocchi, it is just a pair of shirt and jeans. What are you doing? You didn't sleep or die in there right?”

“Shut up, Ryouta,” said Shougo from inside of the fitting room.

“Ah, my boyfriend is still alive~”

“You want to be killed, huh?”

“Just come out, Shougocchi. Trust me. You must be super cool.”

“What an embarrassment statement of you,” fitting room's door was opened and revealed Shougo's new appearance.

Two buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned, the sleeves was pulled 'till elbow, and his shirt wasn't tuck in his jeans properly.

Ryouta turned his body quickly. His hand hit the wall before him.

 _S-so cool_ —his cheek flushed a bit.

“Ryouta, what’s wrong? Do I not dress properly?”

Shougo tilted his head clueless.

**Author's Note:**

> Why this pairing is so rare? I love them though ;____;  
> I'm not used to writing in English, so please forgive me about grammar mistake.


End file.
